Jin Mayonaka
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Personality Jin is a serious but friendly person. He likes to mingle with friends but when things get out of hand, he's the guy to stop it. Jin is also quite mature for his age, being the grandson of the powerful and rich Mayonaka family. He also likes to speak his mind if the situation is right, other than that, he'll usually keep to himself. Appearance !6 year old male standing at 6ft. He has dark purple hair and eyes with the hair being short in the front, long in te back, and has two thick, long strands going down the side almost surpassing the jaw. He also wears either a normal grey tank top and sweatpants if it's hot, and a purple camo jacket for winter. Relationships Seto: Seto is like a second brother to Jin. He has been the Mayonaka's closest friend for years and is even considered one of their family. Rose: Jin's bodyguard: Rose is an android built by the Mayonaka lab scientists in order to protect Jin. He has made a friendship with Rose more than just being his bodyguard. He allows her to do whatever she wants. Atsuki: Jin is best friends with Atsuki, and also likes to mess with him at times. It was Jin and Seto who got Atsuki in the relationship with Rose to begin with. If there was anyone else Jin would trust at the Mayonaka Estate, it's Atsuki. Daichi: Daichi is considered just a friend to Jin, as they haven't really got to know each other that well beyond working together on the Dark Hour. Levanin, Seiji, and Kelsey: Jin respects all of these guys and would love to get to know them more. He often at times likes to discuss mature topics with Kelsey and usually goof around with Levanin. Seiji doesn't know Jin that well and doesn't trust his family, so they haven't really gotten along. Zaeed and Mari: Jin is kinda leaning towards friendly with these two. He may consider some of Zaeed's actions as "unethical" but it gets them outta there alive. He greatly respects Mari and her intelligence. He'd like to hang out with her more as well, seeing as she's really curious about Rose. Persona ' Weapon: '''Shadow Blade, the Kuromoto ''Persona: Tsuku-Yomi Ultimate: Izanagi * Persona Appearance: ''7ft tall samurai that has dark blue armor. His hair is a midnight blue and goes down to his back. His normal eye is a crosshair while the actual eye is on his chest: halfway open with a moon for the Iris. He also has copper wings on his back that look like bullets made them. He fights with a buster sword that he can turn into a guitar *''Arcana: Moon *''Abilities:'' Electricity/Ice Stats: STR: 3 END: 4 MAG: 3 AGL: 2 LUK: 3 Skills: *Zio *Mazio *Cleave *Giant Slice *Bufu *Mabufu *White Wall. Backstory Story: Jin always grew up in Port Island with his older brother, Gin. They were separated from their family at a very young age, and were raised by their grandfather, Shiro Mayonaka. He later moved to America with Gin, where he met his girlfriend. Gin and Jin came back to Japan with his girlfriend and are now living in Inaba. At Yasogami high, there was a project where they could visit another school for a year, so Jin took it up and went back to Gekkoukan while his girlfriend chose another school. Current Story: Jin was originally going to live in the estate, but after meeting Seto again, he moved into the dorms. He's gotten situated with almost everyone and even got Rose into a relationship! He is now fighting for his life with his Persona: Tsuku-Yomi, god of the moon and son of Izanagi. He almost had a near death experience with Rose and Zaeed when they encountered a Reaper at Tartarus. Luckily Zaeed distracted it long enough to get away. He is now at the Estate with Atsuki, Rose, and Seto waiting for the others to arrive. For a Blood Hour is upon them tonight. Category:Characters Category:Moon